PTB SUniversity 2012
by EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: This is a receptacle for my PTB S-University homework. All chapters will stand alone, many different pairings. Enjoy...
1. PreAssignment

**Summary:** This is a receptacle for my PTB Smut University homework. All chapters will stand alone, many different pairings, many different sexy situations. Enjoy...

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers. I've recently signed up for the Project Team Beta Smut University this summer, so this is the place where my homework assignments will appear. Hopefully, it will be fun for my readers to see me exercising my smut muscles in ways they haven't seen before!

**Pre-Assignment: Write Something Smutty. **

Instead of going with my usual pairings, I'm going out on a limb and doing something I've rarely done before—_straight_ sex! Gasp!

**Jared and Kim**

"Jesus, I thought that dinner party would never end. Is your uncle always so stuffy?" Jared asked, tugging loose the knot in his tie.

"Pretty much," Kim replied, as they drove back to their modest one bedroom house.

Kim had decided to try something she'd never done before—she wasn't wearing panties under her skirt tonight. It had been strange to be wearing no underwear while her uncle and his lawyer friends had talked about politics and legalese...she felt kind of naughty, even though no one knew but her. Along with the feeling of being sinful, it was liberating to feel unprotected and free, like she was letting it all hang out. However, she was also painfully shy, and she hadn't told Jared what she'd done. She wondered if he would_ like_ to know…or if he would think she was being slutty.

She glanced over at her fiancee, taking in the smooth line of his jaw, a light layer of stubble beginning to show. She chewed nervously on her lower lip, finally deciding to throw caution to the wind for once.

"Jared?" Kim's tone was tentative.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I...I'm not wearing any underwear." The words came out in a rush.

Jared's eyes widened and he did a double-take at her before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Seriously?" Jared's voice was strained. She nodded, and he shook his head in disbelief. "You?"

Annoyed that he didn't seem to believe her, Kim waited until he glanced her way again, and quickly lifted the hem of her skirt to reveal her bare vulva, spreading her legs slightly before dropping the skirt back down to cover herself. She shivered as the breeze the material created wafted over her already slick folds.

If she was going to be daring, now was the time. "I can't wait to get home so you can fuck me."

Jared's jaw dropped and he was instantly hard, his trousers tightening uncomfortably. He was completely taken aback. He loved Kim—he adored her, in fact. But she wasn't the type to be aggressive in bed. She was his sweet, demure and innocent imprint. Jared was usually the one who had to initiate things. Yet here she was, panty-less and talking dirty to him.

He swerved off the road into a darkened alcove and put the car in park, swiftly turning off the engine and killing the headlights.

He turned to face her, his eyes dark with lust. When he spoke, his voice was gruff.

"Why wait till we get home?"

And then he was starting to climb over the center console, unbuttoning his trousers as he went. Kim pulled the lever on the side of her seat to push the seat back as far as it would go to make as much leg-room as possible. Jared settled himself in the space she had made at her feet, and he pulled the other lever so that the seat reclined fully and she was lying horizontal.

Jared pushed the front of her skirt up until it was bunched around her waist, revealing her sex to him. He inhaled sharply and Kim began to feel nervous—anyone could just walk up and see them—but her nerves disappeared when he lapped at her sensitive flesh with one long swipe of his hot, wet tongue. She shivered, and he dove in, prodding at her opening and teasing her small nub with erratic movements, his tongue pointed to give her maximum pleasure. She lost herself to his ministrations, allowing little whimpers to escape her lips. Jared was encouraged by her sounds, and he gave her another long swipe with his wet muscle, the stubble on his chin rubbing gentle against her hyper-sensitive skin. She cried out at the sensation, the slight pain amplifying her pleasure.

He hummed against her and entered her with first one finger, then two. He curled his fingers as he thrust them inside, seeking her elusive g-spot, focusing his tongue on her clit. She bucked her hips against his face and writhed in the seat, her moans growing longer and louder as the coil in her belly tightened to the point of breaking. Running her fingers through his hair, she shoved his face closer and he growled at her forcefulness.

Chancing a look down at him, she saw that his eyes were closed and his expression was blissful. She noticed that while his left hand was occupied between her legs, his right hand was in his own lap, his arm pumping himself rhythmically. Kim registered the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the knowledge that he was stroking himself as he brought her pleasure drove her to the brink. His fingers finally brushed over that hidden spot inside and with a flick and a suck to her swollen nub, she came hard, crying out as her body shuddered in waves with her release. Jared found his own release quickly, emptying himself onto the edge of the seat with a groan.

Jared rested his rough cheek against her naked thigh as they came down from their mutual high. Kim stroked his hair with one hand, rubbing down her own face with the other. She was dazed, but underneath the haze of her bliss, she felt empowered by his reaction to her bold move. She resolved to do this again—many more times.


	2. Lesson 1

**Assignment 1:** Write a lemon using a Kama Sutra position you've never come across in a fic before.

**Kate & Garrett**

Having been together for a year now, Kate was beginning to grow restless in her sex life with Garrett. It was no wonder, really—Kate was a former succubi, after all. She had never been with any man more than once in all of her thousand years. Garrett was the first man in all of that time to capture her heart, and she was glad of it. She _wanted_ to be with him forever, but she was quickly growing bored in the bedroom, doing the same things over and over.

Unfortunately, Garrett was well aware of what was happening with Kate. She had become more distant; still willing to make love, but not with the same level of zest that he was used to. He knew of her past, and he understood to the best of his ability the effect this was having on his new mate. So, he sought out a way to spice things up for them.

The night Garrett brought home The Kama Sutra, he and Kate shared a lot of laughter as they thumbed through the pages of seemingly awkward positions. The Twisted Dog, The Intersextion, The Piledriver, Bumper Cars.

When they reached the end of the book, Garrett met Kate's eyes. He was uneasy to ask, but he dared to hope. "Kate?" She cocked her head to the side, waiting expectantly for his question. "Is any of this…new to you?"

She smiled warmly at her mate. "Actually, yes. A lot of it. I may have had many men in my time, but they all usually opted for more…traditional positions."

Kate's eyes grew dark and her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. When she spoke, her voice was husky with desire.

"Shall we try one," she drew her bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbled on it, "right now?"

Garrett felt his cock fill instantly and he nodded slowly, trying to control the urge to attack her on the spot.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled seductively, knowing full well that he was bursting at the seams as the scent of his arousal tickled her nose. "Which one excites you most?"

Being a vampire, Garrett could recall all of the positions they had seen in the book. He quickly scanned through his options before settling on a position that intrigued him. He pulled Kate flush against his body, so she could feel his undeniable need.

"I'll surprise you," Garrett rasped, grabbing her long blonde hair and pulling her face toward his.

Kate's chuckle was cut short as Garrett's lips descended upon her own, their tongues mating and exploring the familiar terrain, the desire within them quickly building to a fever pitch. Their clothing was shed at vampiric speed—Kate's dress was stripped over her head and tossed against the far wall, revealing her lack of undergarments. Garrett's unneeded breath caught in his throat as his nude mate tore the shirt from his body, causing her full breasts to sway seductively. Not wanting to wait for her to release him, he shucked his own pants, and they met the same fate as her dress.

He encircled Kate in his arms and pressed her body flush against his, their hands groping and stroking each other in a frenzy. Not knowing what Garrett had planned was filling Kate with erotic anticipation, her skin tingling with every touch. They ground their hips together, seeking more friction, until their need was too great to wait any longer.

With a hand on the small of her lithe back, Garrett guided Kate down to the floor. He knelt over her and kissed her passionately, his last chance to express his love for her with his lips. Breaking the kiss, he left Kate breathless. His hands glided down her sides until they came to a rest on her voluptuous hips. He stood then, bringing her legs up with him until her ass was in the air and her weight was resting on her upper back. Kate gasped at the sudden change in position, and she let out a soft chuckle as he bent her legs so that her ankles rested on either side of her head.

Kate was totally exposed now to Garrett's lust-darkened eyes, and his cock throbbed in anticipation. He drank in the sight of her; her round ass stretched taut, her swollen clit begging to be touched, her lips slick and waiting for his entry. Unwilling to wait a moment longer, Garrett moved to stand above her, his feet planted on either side of her head. Tilting his turgid flesh downward, he sat astride her, plunging deep inside her wet heat.

Groaning, Kate's head tilted back at the welcome intrusion. She had never felt him stab her so deeply; she wanted more. She rotated her hips, begging her mate silently to get on with it. Garrett got the hint and he began to move, bouncing up and down on top of her, their asses meeting with every thrust, trapping his tightening balls between their bodies.

In this position, the penetration was so deep that the head of Garrett's cock stimulated that elusive spot inside of her with every stroke—a spot that many of Kate's previous suitors had no hope of ever finding. Kate's head tossed back and forth and her moans joined his to create a symphony of sound that was music to their ears, but that would frighten any passersby. She grasped her own ankles and pulled them back further, allowing him to slide ever deeper inside of her.

Garrett could not hold on for much longer—the sight of his mate's body bent in half beneath him was too much for him to take. He dampened his index finger with his tongue and pressed it against her pulsing clit, making her sob with need. His finger circled it as he continued to bounce, his balls tightening, the coil in his belly threatening to burst. Garrett's agile finger combined with the constant rub against her upper wall proved to be Kate's undoing, and she came with a feral cry, her legs quivering violently with the intensity of her orgasm.

Her walls clamped tightly around Garrett and he lost all control, his cool seed releasing inside of her as the taut coil finally burst and his climax rocked through his body. Needing to hold her as they came down from their high, Garrett slipped out of her, earning a groan from his mate, and unfolded her legs, lying down beside her and pulling Kate into his embrace.

They laid together on the floor, struggling to recover and reveling in the joy of newly discovered eroticism. Kate ran a hand through her mate's long hair and pulled him in for a languid kiss. Garrett felt reassured that, with this book, he could keep his former succubus happy.

Kate broke the kiss and pulled back to look lovingly into Garrett's golden eyes. A slow smile spread across her face and she chuckled quietly.

"And what is so funny, my dear?" Garrett asked, his tone light and teasing.

Kate grinned, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "I just can't imagine how a human could have the strength to accomplish that particular position."

Garrett joined in her amusement. It appeared that he had nothing more to worry about—he wouldn't be losing his mate to a human male any time soon.

* * *

**A/N:** The position I chose was The Piledriver.

Replace the DOTs with actual dots and remove spaces :)

www DOT sexinfo101 DOT com /piledriver DOT shtml


	3. Lesson 2

**Assignment 2:** The Non (Completely) Gratuitous Lemon

One of your couple is hiding something. The guilt is eating them alive. It leaks into everything, bleeds into what should be a moment of passion, of love. They try to lose themselves in the moment, the pleasure, but they can't.

**Extra credit:** Write your lemon without the use of graphic words: cock, penis, vagina, hole, pussy, insert, etc. Try to write the act with emotion rather than play by play description.

**A/N: **I went back to slash for this one, hooray! This lesson was really difficult for me, and it's not entirely in keeping with the instructions, but I did the best I could to incorporate them. Constructive criticism is very welcome! Unbeta'd, so please forgive any grammatical errors.

* * *

I shift on my feet, impatiently waiting in the agreed upon spot by the river. A place where we could easily wash away all traces of our torrid affair. My chest constricts as I think about how I am about to betray my best friend—how I have continuously betray her trust in me. As guilty as I feel, however, I can't bring myself to stop doing this. I needed him, needed this, more than I could have ever dreamed I would. And so, I continue to meet him here, every time the moon is full, to fulfill my dark desire. What would she do if she ever found out? Probably rip my balls off and shove them down my throat. I wonder if she would leave him if she knew. I bury that thought, knowing full well that the blame would be placed entirely on my shoulders. She would never give up her mate, but she would have no trouble ridding herself of me—the friend she thought she could trust. What she didn't know, and what I would never tell her, is that _he_ came on to _me_. But even if she found out one day and confronted me, I wouldn't give him up. I love him too much for that.

I can smell him before I can see him, and I rid my mind of the debilitating thoughts, not wanting to taint our tryst. He is fast, and his visage appears before me sooner than I expect, stepping out of the tree line, looking every bit the sex god that he is. His eyes rake over my nude form with that gorgeous crooked grin of his and he chuckles.

"I see that you're ready for me," he says, his voice husky.

I smirk back at him. "Didn't want to waste any time phasing."

His grin grows impossibly wider and he crosses to me, shedding his own clothing in a flash of motion. He pulls me against his naked chest, and I shudder as his icy temperature cools my overheated flesh. My heart pounds and my blood races in my veins as he captures my lips with his, and I give myself over to him willingly, opening up for him and letting him invade. He growls deep in his chest and grinds his hips against mine, my breath catching in my throat when the evidence of his arousal brushes against my own.

He sinks down to his knees, pulling me with him until I am laid out on the grass before him. He breaks the kiss and I gasp for air, my lungs burning for much-needed oxygen. His black eyes rake over my body before he meets my gaze. I can see myself in those dark pools of lust, my own desire evident in the reflection. My vampire leans down and attacks my neck, nibbling and licking, making me moan. His hands and lips explore my torso, leaving icy trails on my sweat covered skin in their wake.

As he works his way down to the place I want his touch the most, I can't help but wonder why he meets me like this. I'll never know. He'll never tell me. He likes having secrets. We rarely say much when we come together like this anyway. I can only hope that its because she can't truly satisfy him, not like I can. That's what I try to believe anyway. Even though he can hear what I'm thinking, he doesn't comment on it. He simply goes in for the kill, so to speak, taking me in deep, effectively erasing my mind.

He works me until I'm at the brink before me pulls away, making me whine at the loss of his mouth. He doesn't leave me for long, though, as his tongue moves lower and presses into my most private entrance. He prepares me carefully, until I can't take it anymore.

_Please..._

Thankfully, he listens to my plea and doesn't tease me any longer. I open my eyes and watch as he lines himself up, hard and glistening and brilliantly white. It hurts like it always does, and I grit my teeth through the stretch. It doesn't take long before the burning is numbed and I can focus on the delicious feeling of fullness. He grunts and groans as he fills me again and again, roughly, ferally. Just the way I like it.

I'm enjoying myself immensely, but my mind betrays my body. I can't help it. I think about him doing this to _her_, and my eyes begin to water. His rhythm falters and I can feel him lose some rigidity.

_I'm sorry, please, keep going..._

I banish the jealousy from my mind as I buck up against him, pushing against his rear with my heels and tightening my muscles around him. He groans loudly and I feel him expand again as he resumes his punishing pace. He reaches between us and strokes me in time with his thrusts until I'm seeing stars. My body releases the built-up tension and I bring him with me over the edge, our cries of pleasure breaking the calm of the night.

We lay in recovery, basking in the glory of our joining. But the moment of peace is all too brief. He disentangles himself from my body and gathers his clothes.

"Until next time, Jacob," he says quietly, brushing me off, not even looking me in the eye.

He dives into the river, submerging completely. I know he won't resurface; he will swim back toward his house like he always does, leaving me here alone while he returns to her. It was humiliating that an Alpha wolf would willing submit to a teenage vampire like this, but I couldn't help myself, no matter how wrong it was, no matter how much it hurt to know that I wasn't his first choice.

I would take him any way I could get him.


	4. Lesson 3

**Lesson 3: Writing a Virgin Scene**

**Challenge: **Write a scene featuring two virgins – any pairing is fine, so long as both are virgins.

**A/N: **I've been on vacation and didn't have much time to write or think about writing, so apologies for the short length of this update.

Unbeta'd! I own all mistakes!

**Sam & Leah**

Tonight was the night.

After months of dating, Leah was anxious to take her relationship with Sam to the next level. They had been together in lots of ways already—they were horny teens after all and it was hard to keep their hormones in check. But they always stopped short of going all the way. Leah was ready, damn it. But Sam kept holding back. He would say that he wanted their first time to be perfect. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he was a virgin too, and his nervousness was kind of endearing.

Sam was a little bit older than she was—Leah was still in high school, and he had graduated the year before. Leah was surprised when he admitted his virginity to her; he was hot and muscular, his skin was perfect and his smile lit up the room. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that girls weren't throwing themselves naked at his feet. Not that she was complaining—that meant he was all hers.

She had been content for a while kissing and groping and exploring each other with their mouths. He could get her off so easily, and she loved it, but something inside her ached to be filled. She was ready now—no more waiting. She was going to seduce her man tonight and know what the big deal was about sex.

Her mom and dad had gone out on a rare dinner date, and her little brother just happened to be spending the night at a friend's house. They had the house to themselves. Leah had stopped by his job earlier that day, where he fixed bicycles for the people on the Rez. She flat out told him that tonight they were going to sleep together. It was a golden opportunity, and she didn't want to wait any longer. He had been rather dumbfounded, but he agreed once he recovered for the surprise. Although he answered enthusiastically, Leah thought he detected a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

Leah was pulled out of her memory by a strong knock at the door. She dashed to the door and threw it open, revealing a grinning Sam, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of condoms in the other.

Leah threw her head back and laughed. "How romantic!" she teased. He laughed along with her—he was used to her biting sense of humor. Quickly, she put the bouquet in some water before returning to Sam. They stared at each other for a moment, entranced by their anticipation. Sam broke through the haze first and reached for her, pulling her flush and kissing her passionately.

She climbed into his embrace and wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. Sam held her there in his strong arms until they needed to resurface for air.

"Bedroom," Leah said in a sultry voice. "Now." She nipped his neck and that prompted him to move, effortlessly carrying her to her room and laying her out on the bed. They stripped each other slowly, enjoying the sight, feel, taste of each other's bodies as they had done so many times before.

Only tonight, they would go one step further.

Sam's fingers stroked her, slicking her opening and rubbing her clit as she licked her palm and stroked his cock. Their breath came harshly, the tension building inside of them both to the point of breaking. Leah felt like she might tip over the edge at any moment. She needed more—she needed to feel him.

Reaching for the box on the nightstand, Leah fumbled the packaging, finally getting it open and tearing off a piece of foil. She met Sam's dark and hooded eyes and coyly tore the package open with her teeth.

She had a little difficulty rolling it on, but Sam helped. They giggled as they rolled the rubber on together, Sam pinching the tip to create a reservoir like they learned in health class. When it was finally on, he leaned over her, kissing her in a way that all of his love for her shone through. She kissed him back with equal fervor and he shifted above her.

Leah felt his large cock prodding at her entrance and her thighs instinctively fell open wider. She bit her lip and hid her face in his shoulder, waiting for the pain that they had warned of in school.

"I love you, Leah," Sam murmured, and he pushed his hips forward, the tip of him parting her opening. He pushed in further and met with some resistance. Sam stilled his movements and leaned up on his elbows, searching her face for any signs of pain. "Are you okay, Lee-Lee?"

She didn't want to drag it out; she just wanted to get it over with. Through gritted teeth, Leah hissed impatiently, "Just _do_ it, Samuel! Jesus!"

So he did. Leah couldn't help the whimper that escaped her as she was stretched taut for the very first time. It was uncomfortable, but not as painful as she expected. Instead of focusing on the dull ache, she distracted herself with the feel of his warm skin sliding against hers and the soft moans of pleasure he was uttering. The discomfort subsided quicker than she thought, and she began to enjoy the feeling of fullness, lifting her hips to meet his and urging him to keep going.

He began to move steadily (_thrust_) and Leah was panting and writhing (_thrust_), reveling in the feel of their joined bodies (_thrust_). She thought she could get used to this awesome feeling—nothing else in the world could compare (_thrust_). Just as she was getting excited, Sam's pumping became erratic (_thrust, thrust, thrust_), and he came with a shout, collapsing on his girlfriend and leaving Leah wanting more.

"Oh God, Lee-Lee, that was amazing," he said as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't seem to notice that Leah's breath was already caught. She smiled wanly at him, trying to hide her disappointment.

She could only hope that next time, _she_ would discover just how amazing it could be.


	5. Lesson 4

Lesson 4: Spanking the Monkey

_Write any kind of masturbation scene, as long as it's outside of your comfort zone. Remember to describe what your character is thinking and feeling (using as few adverbs as possible). There should be at least one reference to Cornflakes. _

_1928_

Edward was minding his own business, reading a book he had only read once before, trying to ignore Carlisle and Esme whispering to each other in their bedroom. He was doing a pretty good job of it; the book was really engrossing. After a while, he was pulled from the adventures of Christine Daae by a drawn out moan.

Rolling his eyes, he huffed to himself, annoyed that he would have to leave the house again. He was in the middle of his novel, sitting comfortably on his chaise lounge. Why should he have to leave the comfort of his house, just because his housemates wanted to be intimate? It was pouring buckets outside! Defiantly, Edward crossed his arms over his chest and stayed where he was, refusing to be the one to make concessions _again._

Unfortunately for him, the pair in the other room made no move to stop, and his mind was assaulted with unwelcome images. He had a perfect visual of Esme's breasts in his mind, her long, curvy torso, her willowy arms, her creamy white thighs, her…o_h god_...

He had a clear picture of Carlisle too, and the images flew at him and mixed and played themselves like in the moving picture he had seen at the cinema.

_Oh yes, Carlisle, ngh...don't stop!_

Edward got up from his spot and moved silently toward the bedroom window, fully intending to get out of there. Edward really should have left at that point, but as reviled as he was, something was rooting him to the spot. Something inside him forced him to stay.

Carlisle was pleasuring her with his mouth, and the sensations Esme was feeling and Carlisle's ensuing spike of lust made Edward painfully hard. His erection pressed against the zipper of his trousers torturously, begging him for relief. God, he didn't want to masterbate to them. It felt like a kind of betrayal, like he was using their private thoughts for his own gain. But he wasn't. Or at least, he didn't_ intend_ to betray them this way. They just made it so hard to resist. They knew he was home, didn't they? Why should he have to leave his home _every time_? It wasn't fair! They should have more respect.

Angry now, but still needing to take care of the situation in his pants, he yanked down the zipper and roughly pulled his aching cock out of his briefs. The waistband pressed snugly against the base of his balls, making him bite back a groan. If he made any noise, they would know. Fuck, they would know the second he spilled his seed. But he didn't care at that moment—he simply couldn't resist—he _needed_ this.

Edward ran his thumb over the tip, spreading the moisture that had gathered there, sending a shiver up his spine. He leaned face-forward against the wall of his bedroom, one hand braced against the wall, the other hand squeezing his cock rhythmically.

Esme's hand drifted over to Carlisle's cock, a cock that did not look dissimilar to Edward's own. Edward matched her movements stroke for stroke, slightly erratic but gradually getting faster and more rhythmic. He found himself soundlessly gasping as he felt the coil tightening inside Carlisle—Edward was right there with him. He imagined himself in Carlisle's place, Esme stroking _his_ cock instead of her husband's.

Then, she leaned down and swept her tongue up the length of him. Carlisle's thoughts were misfiring, and Edward felt every nerve tense and release with rapture. When Esme took Carlisle's cock in her mouth and began to suck, Edward spat venom on his hand, slicking his cock to better match the sensations Carlisle was feeling. It worked and Edward's hand was a blur of motion as his body got closer and closer to the edge. A warmth spread throughout his belly and his legs wavered under his weight. Carlisle's balls tightened as he neared his release, and Edward was right behind him. The two men came at the same moment, Edward receiving a double dose of euphoria. His cum shot out in spurts, painting the wall in front of him, and a small grunt escaped his parted lips. He lay his cheek against the wall for a minute, panting needlessly, recovering from the most exquisite climax he had ever experienced.

After a few minutes, the afterglow dissipated and shame washed over him. He sighed, drawing back to survey the damage he had done to the wall. There was a hand-shaped dent where he had held himself steady and the streaks of cum were already seeping into the wallpaper. So much for being discreet.

Suddenly, his mind was inundated by thoughts focused on him. They could smell his release and they had heard his grunt. They weren't stupid. They put two and two together.

Esme was embarrassed as she thought to herself, _Oh my God, was Edward here the whole time? How much did he see?_

Carlisle was disappointed. He didn't think anything directly at Edward; it was just a general feeling. But Edward knew Carlisle was upset with him. Of course he was—Edward had treated their private act of love like his own personal peepshow.

Edward decided to do what he did best. He ran away, far away from his problems.

**A/N:** Sorry, Cornflakes didn't really fit in...


	6. Lesson 5

**Lesson 5: Realism**

_**Draw from a personal sexual experience – good, bad, or ugly – and write it out. Bring yourself back to that moment and try to express your own feelings.**_

**A/N:** Sorry if this feels rushed...but...it was. Not beta'd.

**Jacob x Bella**

It was a night like so many others. Jacob was playing his video games with his noise cancelling headphones securely in place, shutting himself off from his life, from his wife. Bella put down the book she couldn't focus on and glanced around their tiny living space; a dingy, one bedroom apartment in a house that was so old, it was falling apart. They desperately needed to move out of there; they had an infant son, who was currently asleep in the room they all shared. It was too small; sometimes it felt like there was barely enough room to breathe.

She found herself staring at the back of her husband's head as the frenetic clicking sound of the joystick filled the room. This Jake wasn't the same guy she fell in love with. That Jake was fun loving and quick with a joke, always ready for a good time. This Jake was sullen and tired. The only jokes he made now were more depressing than funny. He resented the menial job that he felt he was stuck with. He couldn't find anything better, because he couldn't afford to take time off for interviews. He just couldn't risk getting fired for calling out—he had to support their little, impromptu family. Jake thought Bella got off easy, staying home with the baby. But it wasn't easy. Stay at home moms don't get to come home from work; their job never ends.

Most nights she went to bed before he did. Not because she was tired, but because she craved the time to herself. Bella slid into bed as quietly as she could, but she couldn't avoid the squeaking of those ancient springs. The baby stirred but didn't wake. She thanked her lucky stars and turned on the fan beside the bed, to drown out any possible creaks as she shifted around in her sleep during the night.

On this particular night, Jacob decided to join her. She struggled not to sigh with disappointment as she heard the door inching open and shut. As he slid in between the covers, the springs in the old mattress creaked terribly under his weight, and Bella held her breath, listening intently for any sign the baby might stir. He spooned her from behind, his hard arousal pressing into the small of her back. Unconsciously, she pressed back against him, eliciting a groan from his lips.

"Bella, I miss you," he whispered in her ear.

She felt her heart melt a little at his words. She really _did_ love him, it's just that their living situation was overwhelming at times. But, right now, she decided to push those feelings aside and remember what she loved about him, to show him that she still cared.

She pressed her back against his body, his strong, warm arm wrapped around her torso, his large, calloused hand cupping her breast. She didn't dare to make any sound as he ran his lips and tongue over her bared neck, and she bit her lip as his hand snuck it's way beneath her nightshirt to tweak and pull at her nipples.

Her panties grew damper and she rolled her hips repeatedly, trapping his cock between the cheeks of her ass, squeezing and releasing. He did well, keeping the necessary silence, bucking against her and biting her shoulder to stay quiet. Jake's hand journeyed from her breast down the center of her abdomen, his fingers sliding beneath the thin fabric covering the apex of her thighs.

Thighs falling open, Bella let a soft whimper escape as he ran his thumb over her sensitive flesh, spreading her folds and gathering her essence, rubbing her clit in slow circles. She bucked against his hand, and reached behind her, pulling her husband's cock out of his boxers and stroking it roughly. That was his cue, and he roughly yanked the tiny panties down, lifted her leg to rest over his thigh and pushed into her waiting body.

"Don't forget to pull out," Bella whispered. She really didn't want to share a bedroom with _two_ babies. Jacob nodded against her shoulder and began to move.

His movements were staccato as he tried to keep the springs from making too much noise. He stroked her clit in time with the snap of his hips; she was getting close. His thrusts became erratic and he swiftly pulled out. Bella felt him erupt onto the small of her back, his hand still working her clit. The coil inside of her tightened, and just as she was about to let go, the baby cried out, derailing her release.

The cry became a wail, and reluctantly, Jacob removed his hand from between her legs. Handing her a paper towel from beside the bed, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Bells," as he rose to attend to their son.

* * *

**A/N: **Some of this is true, some of it isn't. You can ask, but I won't tell ;)


	7. Lesson 6

**Lesson #6: Dirty Talk - Write a phone sex scene.**

_It may be the hardest sex to write, because there is forced realism. No hiding. You can write your phone-sex scene in whatever fashion you like. It can be squicky or silly or sexy. Just let your words and your characters set the mood. It can be purple or utilitarian, or poetic. Write what you are comfortable writing._

_**A/N: **_Male/Male. You decide who the pairing is. I'm going out on a limb and trying out a new, experimental style here. All dialogue; the reader has to fill in the blanks. Let me know how that works for you.

* * *

"Hey, baby!"

"Hey! Oh man, I miss hearing your voice."

"Me too. I hate when you go away on these business trips."

"Yeah, two weeks is way too long. I wish I could be there right now."

"I wish you were too. You know what I've been doing? This is so embarrassing..."

"Aw, come on, what is it?"

"I've, uh, well...I did the laundry. Except for your Bosstones t-shirt. I've been wearing it to bed every night. So I can smell you."

…

"Did I scare you away? Heh."

"No! Just the opposite. You got me thinking about the way _you_ smell. And the way your skin tastes. And how you lips feel wrapped around my cock..."

"_Fuck._"

"I'm so hard for you right now."

"Mmmm, so am I."

"Did you get the package I sent you, baby?"

"Yeah, but it said 'Do Not Open Until I Say So!' on the box, so I didn't. But I'm dying to know what it is."

"Well, now's the time."

_**Riiiiip. Rustle.**_

"Holy shit!"

"You like it?"

"Um, yes? Is this, like, an exact replica?"

"Mmmm. It's custom made, yes. I felt bad, always leaving you for long stretches of time, so I thought I would get you something to...remind you of me when I'm gone."

"Wow, babe, it's amazing. It even has balls! Hahahaha!"

"Dildos often do."

"I guess..."

"So...wanna try it out with me?"

"Oh, fuck. _Yes._"

"Go to the bedroom. Bring my cock."

"_-Whimper-" _

_**Shuffle, click, slam, creak. **_

"Good. Are you naked?"

"Uh-uh. I'm wearing your shirt and some boxers."

"Good. Get on the bed—"

"I am already."

"I love when you're eager. Now strip off my shirt, but keep it close to you. I want you to smell me when I fuck you."

"Oh god, ngh..."

_**Rustle, rustle. **_

_**Sniff.**_

"You smell amazing baby..."

"Mmmm. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm imagining your hands running up my arms, over my chest, pinching my -_gasp_- nipples."

"Ngh, yeah, you love it when I give you a little bit of pain..."

"Yeah, baby. Bite them! Ngh!"

"Oh shit. I'm so hard, I'm leaking for you. I don't know how long I can wait to fuck you."

"Don't wait...fuck me now."

"Fuck baby, you're so sexy. I'm sliding off your boxers now..."

_**Rustle, creak.**_

"...and I'm giving your rock hard cock one long pump."

"Yeah..."

"Now, I'm making my fingers wet for you, so slick and cool..."

_**Click.**_

"...and drizzling it over your little pink hole."

"Ahh, yes. So cold."

"It'll warm up; it always does."

"Now I'm circling your hole, sliding in one finger, feeling the heat of your ass squeezing around me."

"Arrgghh...so good..."

"Is my finger moving easily?"

"Uh-huh, mmmm..."

"Add another."

_**Creak, creak, creak.**_ "Ngggghhh..."

"Are you pushing back against me? Are you ready for my cock?"

"Fuck, yes! Oh, please fuck me..."

"Slick my cock, nice and wet. I want to slide inside you, fill you up."

_**Squirt, rustle, slap, slap, slap.**_

"Are you stroking yourself?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm right there with you. I'm lining up with your hole; I can't fucking wait any longer."

"-_Hiss-_...oh God..."

"Tell me what you're doing."

"Uhhnngg, you're pushing inside me...oh God, it's just the right size. Burns so good..."

"Fuck yeah, you're so goddamned tight; you're like a vise milking my cock."

"Oh god, you're all the way in. Your balls are resting against my ass."

"I love being balls deep inside you. I'm pulling out now, only to slam back in all the way, trying to find your spot."

_**Slap, slap.**_

_**Creak, creak.**_

_**Grunt. Sigh. Hiss.**_

"Ooooooh Goddddd..."

"Fuck, did i find it?"

"Oh God, yes! Ah, I'm not gonna last..."

"Let go, baby. I want to feel you convulse around me. Your cum splashing against my stomach..."

"FUCK! Arrrggghh..."

"Uh-uh-uh-UH!"

_**Gasp. Sigh.**_

"Baby, that was so hot."

"Oh yeah...thank you for leaving a piece of you behind for me-"

"My pleasure."

"-but, it doesn't compare to the real thing."

"Aw, two more days, baby. Two more days."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I kind of hate this, but it was an experiment. I learned that it is much harder to convey things through only dialogue than I expected.


	8. Lesson 7

Lesson 7: Where Were These Teenage Sex Gods When I Was in School?

_The homework assignment, if you choose to accept it, is to write a sex scene featuring a realistic portrayal of teens doing it, getting it on, doing the horizontal mambo etc… Awkwardness, fumbling, and the overwhelming need to satisfy your partner because you want them to enjoy it – those could all be included. No gymnastics, graphic dirty talk or massive peens. Aim for a little realism, and if you need to, reflect on your own first time because I doubt it was the epic sex-fest we often read in fan fiction._

Not beta'd!

**Lauren x Tyler**

Jessica Stanley's parents were away again, so, of course, she decided to throw a huge party. It was the usual scene—girls dressed in next to nothing, boys trying to make their moves, everyone guzzling beer like it was water. Honestly, I don't know how they got hold of the kegs each month, but I didn't care. These parties were my shot at finding my next hot cock to play with.

People labeled me a skank even before I started living up to the reputation. Probably because I have big tits and a bitch face—you know, the kind of face that looks angry when you're bored? Anyway, I figured if people were gonna say I was sleeping around, I might as well do it. But all the guys I'd slept with were crap. Two pump chumps.

And then there was Tyler. I hadn't managed to get him in bed yet; I was kind of going in order, like the way they seat you in homeroom—but instead of going alphabetically by last name, I was going by first. Obviously, I didn't sleep with _every_ guy, just the hot ones. And Tyler was really fine, with the reputation of a player. I was kind of saving the best for last. I thought he'd probably be my best bet for an actual good lay.

Opening my throat, I downed the rest of my beer and, placing the red plastic cup on the mantel, I sashayed my way over to the beer pong table. The guys were really into it, and even though Tyler's team was winning, it was by a pretty small margin, so he was pretty wasted. You know, yelling and pumping his fist in the air—stupid machismo crap. I didn't care; his drunkenness would only make it easier, and my own tipsy state helped my confidence. I stood on the sidelines and cheered him on, receiving a wry smile and a wink from my prey as he tossed the ping-pong ball in an arc toward the last remaining cup, sinking the shot effortlessly.

He gave a loud whoop and jumped in the air, clapping his teammate Connor on the back. Now was my moment, so I sidled up to him, brushing his arm lightly with my fingertips. Surprised, he whirled around and stumbled a little from the speed, making me giggle.

"Wow, that was amazing," I purred, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" He grinned and snaked an arm around my waist and pulling me up against him.

I waggled my hips against his, feeling his growing hard-on. "Yeah."

He flushed a little and his eyes grew darker as he peered down at the low collar of my dress, drooling over my cleavage. "Hey, uh, you wanna…go somewhere?"

I bit my lip seductively and batted my eyelashes at him before grabbing his hand and leading him toward the stairs. The other guys started hooting and hollering, but I ignored them as we climbed to the second floor and started opening doors.

The bathroom was out; it was locked. Jessica's room was out; she was giving Mike a blowjob in there, ugh. Wish I hadn't seen that. The master bedroom was empty, and thankfully had a locking door, so I dragged Tyler in and shoved him toward the bed, locking the door and leaning up against it.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking a little dazed. My eyes raked over his body; his too-small t-shirt hugging his muscles, the clearly defined ridge in his jeans. It was pretty big, like I'd heard a lot of black guys were. I couldn't wait to find out for sure. I only hoped he knew how to use it.

Like I'd seen in the movies, I let my hand ghost over my body; down my next, between my tits, down my stomach until I was cupping myself. Rubbing my crotch, I let out a moan, and his hand flew to his own crotch and pressed on his cock to relieve the tension.

"Get the fuck over here," he demanded in a husky voice.

I did as he asked, and when I was standing in front of him, I lifted up the hem of my dress, showing him that I was bare underneath.

"Holy shit," he breathed, and he pulled me onto his lap, crashing our mouths together.

He was a pretty good kisser, and soon he had me gyrating against his hard cock. The denim was kind of uncomfortable, so I stood back up, making him groan. With a wink, I whipped my dress over his head, leaving me dressed only in a bra. His jaw dropped and he stared for a minute, but he recovered himself pretty quick and whipped his own shirt over his head. Then he stood up and undid his jeans, letting them pool at his feet before stepping out of them. He was wearing boxer-briefs, and let me tell you, this kid was pretty big. I wanted to let it come out and play.

He reached for me and I threw myself at him, making him fall back onto the bed. He slid my bra straps off my shoulders and attacked my tits with his mouth—he was really fucking good with his mouth. I moaned and groaned like they did in the movies, figuring guys really like that. His hand slid down my stomach as he sucked on my tits, and he rubbed my pussy, silently asking for entrance. My thighs fell open and he jammed two fingers in me. It was kind of rough, but I was okay with it—got me ready for the main event.

I let my hand drift down his body as I sucked on his neck to leave a nice hickey, so he'd remember this every time he looked in the mirror for the next week. I edged my fingers under the waistband of his underwear, and made a fist around his thick dick, doing my best to stroke him off in the confines of the fabric. He grunted and bucked into my hand, his fingers in my pussy stalling for a minute. I gave his cock a squeeze, deciding I was ready for action.

"Do you have something?" I asked, trying to sound as sultry as possible.

"Fuck, yeah…" Tyler got up to rummage in his jeans pocket. Finding what he was looking for, he dropped his shorts and turned back to me with a grin, a condom, and a dick that was pointing straight at me. "Put it on me."

Thankfully, I had some experience with this, so I took the condom from him and quickly unwrapped it. Grabbing his dick, I rolled it on, leaving room at the tip for his spunk. I left a good amount of room—I had a feeling he would blow a huge load.

Ready now, he got on top of me, his elbows resting on either side of my head. I parted my legs wide, and I felt the tip of him as he tried to get inside me. He just kept bumping against my folds, and once against my ass—didn't he know where my vag was? I reached between us and guided him to the right spot, making him moan as he began to slide into me.

I loved how full he made me feel, and I ground my hips up against him, urging him to move. He started to thrust his hips, but it wasn't any different from the other guys. There was no technique, like you see in the movies, just a lot of erratic pumping. It only took a few thrusts before his body tensed and he cried out, collapsing on top of me.

Seriously? I thought Tyler was gonna be the shit, but he turned out to be just like the other little boys. He pulled out of me and rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

"That was awesome," he rasped.

"Yeah, whatever," was my reply as I rose from the bed and quickly pulled my clothes on.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked, confusion in his face.

I didn't bother to answer as I unlocked the door and left him, naked and alone.

_God, I can't wait for college guys_, I thought to myself as I headed downstairs for another beer.


End file.
